creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
SCP-4416
Número de Ítem: SCP-4416 Clasificación del Objeto: Euclid Nivel de Amenaza: Azul Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: No se interferirá en todos los aspectos de las propiedades de SCP-4416; los ataques organizados a tiburones seguirán siendo comunes en el estado de Carolina del Norte. Cualquier caso de golpes a tiburones que se encuentre fuera del estado debe ser monitoreado para detectar propiedades anómalas. Si no se manifiestan propiedades anómalas, la actividad debe proceder con normalidad. Todas las referencias hechas a SCP-4416-A en comunicaciones escritas, pictóricas o verbales deben ser desacreditadas siempre que sea posible. Descripción: SCP-4416 es el reciente aumento de ataques iniciados por el hombre contra peces selacimorfos (tiburones) en Carolina del Norte. SCP-4416 se refiere a la acción de una o más personas con la intención de agredir a los tiburones mediante puñetazos1. Estos ataques se coordinan para que ocurran al anochecer con una frecuencia de dos a tres veces por noche. Los civiles que participan en SCP-4416 se refieren a sus acciones como 'pugilismo selacimorfo' y 'sharkboxing'. SCP-4416 ha llevado a la formación de varios grupos dedicados a la actividad. El 90% de los grupos observados varían entre ocho y 15 personas en tamaño. Las filosofías en competencia entre varios grupos afirman que SCP-4416 existe ya sea para el deporte o para proteger a otros de los tiburones. SCP-4416, aunque no es anómalo, ha llevado a un marcado aumento en la aparición de tiburones en la costa este de Carolina del Norte. Se está investigando si esto ha conducido a un aumento de los golpes a tiburones a los humanos. Los para-antropólogos de la Fundación han formado las siguientes hipótesis sobre la naturaleza de esta actividad: * SCP-4416 fue causado por otro fenómeno anómalo. * Los grupos de SCP-4416 están conectados a otro fenómeno anómalo. * SCP-4416 existe para prevenir o disminuir los efectos de otro fenómeno anómalo. Se están llevando a cabo más investigaciones. Anexo 4416.1 — Descubrimiento: La primera referencia significativa a los fenómenos del tipo SCP-4416 se remonta al 26 de julio de 2010, fecha en que se emitió el programa de radio de teorias de la conspiración Mondays on the Alex Jones Show. En ese momento, el programa incluía un segmento sobre el significado arquetípico de los ataques humanos a los tiburones y «el espectro de los golpes a tiburones en el sur de Carolina del Norte». El segmento procedió a enumerar los grupos conocidos de golpes a tiburones, la conexión entre esos grupos y lo oculto e hizo alusión a un semidiós mitológico embaucador que convierte a los humanos en abominaciones similares a las de los tiburones. El rastreador web de la Fundación UZ413H («DEMASIADA CARGA ÚTIL») identificó la emisión e intentó hacer una referencia cruzada entre varias frases clave. A pesar de ello, los agentes de inteligencia de la Fundación no lograron encontrar ningún fenómeno de este tipo en la costa oriental. El 16 de septiembre de 2016, una cadena local de noticias del condado de New Hanover emitió un reportaje sobre la organización de la captura de tiburones y presentó a uno de esos grupos dedicado a la actividad: «Los Trituratiburones de Amos». Un observador de la Fundación recogió la historia antes de enviarla a la Oficina de Comando del Sitio-42. Se confirmó que el grupo había sido mencionado durante la emisión radial de 2010, lo que corroboró su legitimidad. Sin otras pistas, los esfuerzos se reorientaron hacia el contacto y la infiltración en los Trituratiburones de Amos. Reunión interna Nota: A continuación se presenta un fragmento de una discusión de categorización extranormal sobre las posibles propiedades anómalas de SCP-4416. Agente de Campo Nico De Castro: A continuación, un consenso sobre este nuevo fenómeno de «golpeo de tiburones». Estoy seguro de que ambos ya habréis oído hablar de esto. Investigador Adamo Smalls: Espera, ¿cuándo volvió la moda? Pensaba que — Investigadora Justine Everwood: interrumpiendo ¡Vamos, eso es anómalo! Un agente memético que obliga a la gente a golpear a los tiburones, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo. Smalls: Es memético, pero no en el sentido anómalo. ¿Nunca habéis visto Shark Week? Everwood: una pausa Nunca llegué a verlo. Smalls: voz baja Me sorprende que más gente no muera por los golpes a tiburones en estos días… Everwood: La pregunta es, ¿cómo lo averiguamos? Estoy bastante seguro de que no tenemos motivos para investigar esto. No a menos que obtengamos permiso del Comité de Ética, ya que esto no es anómalo. Smalls: ¿No acabas de decir que lo es? Everwood: la vergüenza ¡Um, no! Smalls: sarcástico Muy bien, chicos, vamos a buscar a quien sea que esté detrás de este ring ilegal de boxeo clandestino de tiburones. Buscamos una guarida malvada, un plan retorcido sobre el fin del mundo y la identidad secreta del coco. Entonces finalmente tendremos algo que mostrar a las autoridades. De Castro: Sé que les estoy pidiendo mucho a todos, con lo ridículo que es esto, pero no lo exageremos. Everwood: Apuesto a que todo esto es sólo otra broma de los Porreros. De Castro: Todo esto es 100% real. De todos modos, la filtración de los medios de comunicación divulga bastante información sobre un grupo asociado llamado los Trituratiburones de Amos. Bueno, había algunos grupos diferentes nombrados, pero este es el único que apareció dos veces. Mirad esto. Castro muestra el siguiente fragmento citado en la pantalla de un ordenador. Los Trituratiburones de Amos siempre han golpeado a los tiburones. Siempre. Ni siquiera fue hasta que los medios de comunicación se dieron cuenta de que las controversias habían surgido. Y ni siquiera temían por nuestras vidas o algo así. ¡Pensaron que era inhumano lo que les estábamos haciendo a los tiburones! ¡A mi hermanastro Dani le arrancaron el brazo de un mordisco en 2012, pero ahora él es el malo! — Madeline Cruz, habitante de Wilmington Everwood: ¿Podemos rastrearlos? De Castro: No creo… ¿que eso sea importante? Smalls: Esa respuesta no suena muy convincente. De Castro: Vale, hay más aquí. Tomaron fotos de uno de sus puntos de ataque. Si no podemos encontrarlos, bueno, entonces… una pausa Smalls: Tal vez podamos esperar a que vengan hacia nosotros. De Castro: Exactamente. Everwood: voz suena con emoción ¿Como una misión de espionaje? De Castro: con la cabeza Eso es. Dejadme formar un equipo de respuesta táctica mientras vosotros dos investigáis. Encuentra todo lo que puedas sobre las anomalías selacimorfas y mirad si existe un vínculo. Red internacional, registro de objetos anómalos, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa en la que tengamos autorización. Smalls: Esta es la misión más estúpida en la que he estado. Everwood: ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Y ni siquiera golpearemos a ningún tiburón! Anexo 4416.2 — Entrevista Inicial: El 22 de septiembre a las 7:35 PM, seis días después de localizar un área que coincide con las fotografías, el equipo de respuesta se encontró con los Trituratiburones de Amos. El Agente de Campo De Castro salió de su escondite y dialogó con el grupo mientras se hacía pasar por un entusiasta que golpea a tiburones. Registro de video Nota: El Agente de Campo De Castro estaba equipado con un traje de baño estándar de cuerpo entero y un dispositivo de grabación de audio/cámara a prueba de agua. El Agente de Campo De Castro camina hacia la orilla. 9 personas se reúnen en las aguas poco profundas. De Castro: Um. Hey, ¡perdona! Se pueden escuchar voces confusas. Una mujer, presumiblemente la líder del grupo, deja el agua y camina en dirección a De Castro. Mujer no Identificada: ¿Qué, te has perdido o algo? De Castro: No me he perdido, estoy — Mujer no Identificada: interrumpiendo ¡Me importa un carajo! ¿Quién eres? De Castro: Me llamo Nico. No me perdí, estoy aquí — Mujer no Identificada: interrumpiendo Si no te has perdido, ¿qué demonios haces en nuestro territorio? De Castro: Estoy aquí para — una pausa Para golpear tiburones. mujer hace una pausa y luego se ríe. Mujer no Identificada: Oh, ya entiendo. ¡Eres uno de nosotros! Lo siento, pensé que eras una de esas ratas de los medios. Soy Madeline, pero puedes llamarme Maddy. De Castro: Bueno, de acuerdo entonces. Es un placer conocerte, Maddy. ¿Sois colegas de Amos? Madeline Cruz: Amos murió hace unos años. Algunos dicen que un Gran Blanco lo mató, pero en realidad no lo sabemos. a su alrededor antes de apoyarse Si me preguntas, creo que aún está ahí fuera dándoles una paliza, mientras hablamos. De Castro: Huh. ¿No me digas? Cruz: Mhm. De Castro: ¿Es por eso que tú, em, golpeas tiburones? Cruz: ¿Crees que estoy loca? Cielos, no. De Castro: ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? Cruz: Mira, Nicky — De Castro: Soy Nico. Cruz: Nico, ¿cómo eres de novato en esto? De Castro: Nunca he golpeado a un tiburón antes. Cruz: Nico, voy a ser franca contigo. La única manera de saber por qué golpeamos tiburones es si lo haces tú mismo. Después del primer contacto con Madeline Cruz (ahora PdI-3739), el Agente de Campo De Castro hizo esfuerzos para conocer a los Trituratiburones de Amos. Se esperaba que por consenso del grupo se involucrara en el 'pugilismo selacimorfo', el cual aplicó con éxito. De Castro no reportó ninguna compulsión mental o física en ese momento. Un análisis médico posterior al incidente no encontró anormalidades físicas, excepto un nivel de testosterona superior a la media. Anexo 4416.3 — Comunicaciones Adicionales: El 23 de septiembre a las 7:51 PM, el Agente de Campo Nico De Castro hizo contacto con una entidad anómala (designada SCP-4416-A). En ese momento, estaba realizando una observación en solitario de la costa en Seabreeze, Carolina del Norte, para vigilar posibles casos de fenómenos SCP-4416. Los otros miembros del equipo del proyecto afirman no tener conocimiento del evento, ni de ninguna entidad o persona desconocida en el área en ese momento. En un comentario de pasada, De Castro se refirió a la comunicación como «intervención divina (con) una deidad selacimorfa». A continuación se presenta un registro de la supuesta intervención, grabado por la cámara corporal. Registro de incidente Castro comienza a grabar en el Muelle de Pesca de Carolina Beach. Enciende su visión nocturna para tener visibilidad antes de partir hacia el norte. de 15 minutos, un saliente rocoso sale a la luz. De Castro se acerca. El saliente se eleva desde la ensenada cercana. 30 segundos después, De Castro entra en las aguas poco profundas para ver más de cerca. El saliente rocoso revela una sección escondida de la playa y una cueva en su interior. Entra en la cueva. en este punto de la grabación que De Castro afirma que la entidad anómala salió a la luz. De Castro afirma que la entidad «no podía ser definida» y dice que intentó ocultarse durante la grabación. El registro de vídeo no muestra ninguna entidad de este tipo pero, sin embargo, capta audio. La entidad comienza a hablar. SCP-4416-A: ¡Te encontré! cámara tiembla cuando De Castro se asusta. Saca su pistola de combate pero no apunta. SCP-4416-A: No estar aquí para dar gran susto. De Castro: ¿Cómo puedes hablar? alto volumen de burbujas llenan el área. SCP-4416-A: No es cosa más loca que tu ver. De Castro: ¿Quién eres? SCP-4416-A: Tubi-ti es conocido por muchos nombres. De Castro: Vale, ¿por qué estás aquí? SCP-4416-A: Tubi hacer gran advertencia. Haz una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? De Castro: No estoy autorizado a llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo contigo. Castro intenta abandonar la zona. SCP-4416-A: No, no hay trato. Sólo di «el hombre agente no golpear más tiburones». De Castro: ¿Qué? SCP-4416-A: ¡Pequeña promesa, pequeña promesa! «El hombre agente poder golpear un tiburón más pero eso todo ser.» De Castro: ¿Me has estado siguiendo? entidad no responde. De Castro enfunda su pistola. De Castro: Creo que sé quién eres. Esa… pausa perra me habló de ti. Ella dijo que su gente tiene un deber supremo con el océano y que había un tiburón muy persistente del que han estado tratando de deshacerse. No lo entendí en ese momento, pero supongo que están tratando de asustarte. SCP-4416-A: Tubi tener miedo a golpes, mucho tiempo. La gente que dar golpes ser grandes mentirosos, todo el tiempo. Y Tubi es Dios tiburón, no hombre. De Castro: No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos. El hecho de que estén causando que más tiburones vengan a la playa que nunca antes es casi temerario. Pero estoy seguro de que tienen sus razones. Como, ese tal Amos no murió por nada. Todo lo que hizo fue que lo comieran y ahora es prácticamente su mesías. burbujas llenan el área durante 10 segundos. De Castro: Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me falta? ¿Por qué existes? SCP-4416-A: Tubi querer convertir a humanos en tiburombres para hacer un gran ejército. Si funcionar, Tubi llegaría a ser todopoderoso. Ya ves, soy un buen selacimorfo de negocios. Gustar buen programa de emprendedores humanos en una caja luminosa. Que llamarse… De Castro: ¿En la televisión? Uh, qué, ¿Shark Tank? SCP-4416-A: Sí, entretener mucho. Tiburón no ser como otros peces. Tiburón ser la mente corporativa más grande del mar. ¿Sabes? De Castro: ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto? ¿Por qué hablar conmigo? Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces eres el dios más tonto que he conocido. SCP-4416-A: Si humano no es tiburombre, entonces humano debe temer a tiburón. De Castro: ¿Y por qué hablas tan raro? SCP-4416-A: Porque comí tabla de surf. De Castro: Bueno, está bien. ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decir para que conste? SCP-4416-A: Tubi hacer gran advertencia: dejar de golpear tiburones. De Castro: riéndose Eso es ridículo. SCP-4416-A: Ser serio. Páralo. Dejar a gente tiburón comer. Tener hambre. De Castro: ¿Sabes una cosa? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo para todos. ¡Si esos tontos quieren pegar a los tiburones, que así sea! Cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ti. SCP-4416-A: No, por favor, ¡para! perturbación causa grandes olas en la cueva. De Castro: Espero que golpeen a cien tiburones. ¡A mil! Y espero que sientas hasta el último nudillo. SCP-4416-A: Tú no dudar de mis poderes, hombre agente. este punto, no se detectó más audio de la entidad. De Castro buscó SCP-4416-A durante los siguientes 10 minutos antes de terminar la grabación. Después de la conversación, pero antes de que De Castro regresara al sitio, un envío no autorizado llegó al Sitio-42. El envío en cuestión era una caja con un paquete de Amazon Prime. Después de que el personal de seguridad identificó la seguridad del paquete, éste se abrió, revelando un surtido de dientes humanos y rastros de sangre. ''Fuente: ''http://lafundacionscp.wikidot.com/scp-4416 Categoría:SCP